


珀西和大脚板

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 珀西在公园邂逅了一只大黑狗





	珀西和大脚板

【正文】 

现年十九岁的珀西 伊格内修斯 韦斯莱先生最近染上了一个怪癖。每天从魔法部下班后，他都要在一个公园里散步长达一个小时之久。

也许你会说，在公园里散步怎么能算是一个怪癖呢？在一天的劳累之后享受一下赏心悦目的树林和清新的空气，这难道有什么错吗？

可我们勤勉严谨的小韦斯莱先生为此不仅一次暗自苦恼，自我怀疑。他——珀西 韦斯莱——一个既没有比尔那样聪明的大脑和出色的外表，也没有查理那样在魁地奇上的高超天赋，一直以来只能靠着勤奋刻苦才能勉强和他们看齐、却有着出人头地愿望的勤勤勉勉的小人物，怎么可以在逛公园这种只有生活闲散的人才会做的事情上浪费时间呢？

他坐在椅子上，闭上眼睛，努力不去想办公桌上已经堆积如山需要处理的文件、明天早上需要准备的助理部门例行晨会和今天早上在电梯里和亚瑟 韦斯莱那段并不愉快的见面。想到韦斯莱先生的冷硬和忽视，他又忍不住气愤起来。

难道他们不知道他为了爬到今天的位置上付出了多少心血吗？难道他们不知道他这么做是为了什么吗？他已经受够了那些只能穿比尔的旧袍子、用查理的旧坩埚的日子，他受够了每次和父母出去参加聚会别人对他们的指点和嘲笑。他受够了贫穷和安于现状。他渴望出人头地，渴望爬到更高的位置把那些曾经嘲笑他们的人狠狠踩在脚下。他要告诉他们，韦斯莱也是一个古老的巫师家族，一点也不比那些自持高贵的格林格拉斯们或者帕金森们差！

他从来没有把这些想法和其他人分享过。他要怎么说呢？难道要让他在全家人面前说，我要努力爬上更高的位置吗？妈妈应该会无条件地支持他，可其他人呢？比尔和查理都那么优秀，光是在他们面前说出自己这个不切实际的心愿就会耗尽他平生的勇气；调皮捣蛋的双胞胎兄弟肯定会嘲笑他，没准还会用他的飞天扫帚恐惧症来说事；罗恩和金妮肯定也跟在那两位之后一起嘲笑他。而他，空有一个心愿，连本该最亲近的亲人都以一副嘲讽的面孔面对他。

刚刚他还忘了一个人——实际上，那是他刻意忘掉的。他的爸爸亚瑟会怎么做呢？珀西忍不住自己对他的埋怨与不解。亚瑟为了自己喜欢的工作那么多年来都窝在一个毫不起眼的小部门里，他就没有考虑过自己的家人吗，哪怕是一点点？亚瑟可以安于穷困，他可以不在乎那些人异样的目光，可是他的孩子们能吗？

所以，还是算了吧……他不愿意戳穿父亲的温顺无争，但这并不代表他对此认同，并不代表他要和他走上相同的道路。让他们等着吧！总有一天——当他站在最高最耀眼的地方的时候——总有一天，他们会明白他为什么会这么做。总有一天，他们会明白他这么做全都是为了他们！到时候，他，整个韦斯莱家族的希望，将会欣然接受他们所有人的道歉。

十九岁红头发的小韦斯莱先生独自坐在黄昏秋风中的公园长椅上。他听不见那沙沙作响的落叶声，看不见成群飞鸟结伴回家、夕阳将树影拉得孤寂纤长。此时环绕在他四周的，是一曲悲壮嘹亮的英雄之歌；此时展现在他面前的，是一条充满荆棘、注定孤独却会取得巨大成就的光明之途。

在这幅壮丽的、令人心神振奋的画卷徐徐展开的时候，在他正在幻想着自己的未来被无数光芒笼罩着的时候，有一个热乎乎的东西拱了拱他的腿，打断了他的宏图伟略。他不耐烦地睁开眼睛，先前壮丽与光明的世界骤然消失，留给他的只有这个在秋风萧瑟中的公园和刚刚将他拉回现实中的始作俑者。

哦，这可恶的现实！为什么他兢兢业业，却不被亲人理解？为什么他一心上进，反而被说成是爱慕虚荣、野心勃勃的混蛋？他的心中充满着愤慨与不甘。

这时天色已经暗下来，只有一抹橙红色还迤逦在天边。珀西看着蹲在脚边的大黑狗，多么希望它能晚出现一会，哪怕是一小会。

“嗨，”他摸了摸黑狗毛茸茸的脑袋，大黑狗想要伸出舌头舔他的手，可被他躲过了，“我们又见面了。”

大黑狗将两只前爪搭在他的膝盖上，支起身子用一双灰眼睛看着他。一个挂在脖子上的银色吊牌隐藏在蓬松柔顺的皮毛之间。

“这是什么？”珀西眼尖地发现了那一抹银光，出于一种报复般的恶作剧心理手脚敏捷地将它扯到自己面前，“‘大脚板’……你的名字？”他下意识地去看大黑狗的狗爪子。黑狗似乎能听懂他说的话一般，连忙把自己的两只前爪从珀西的膝盖上拿开。

下一秒，珀西发出一阵大笑，这和他平日里给人的感觉不太相符。平日里，他总是戴着一副角质眼镜，衣服熨烫整齐，典型的工作狂，魔法部的狂热支持者。当然了，他那两个亲爱的双胞胎弟弟还给他取过很多绰号。“好孩子珀西”算是其中最好听的一个了。

黑狗懊恼地趴在地上，耷拉着脑袋，用后爪挠挠耳朵，仿佛自己的名字有什么可笑的地方。

“我只能说，给你取名字的人实在是太有才了，”珀西称赞道，但黑狗仍然趴在地上，将自己的下巴靠在松软的草地上，珀西感觉到它好像真的有点伤感了，心中有点过意不去，“抱歉。你知道，我已经很久没有这么笑过了，自从……”

他们像是心意相通一般。黑狗似乎也感觉到了他的失落，便往前挪了挪，将蜷缩的身子靠在他的脚边。不被人理解的一人一狗，以这样的方式在这个公园的偏僻角落里，互相依靠，互相取暖。

“你知道吗？有时候我真的觉得自己是疯了，是真的疯了，”珀西自言自语道，“我居然会和一只动物说话，明知道它什么也听不懂。”

大黑狗直起身子，呜嗷着表示抗议，珀西伸出一只手拽拽它的耳朵表示安抚。

“可我居然很愿意这样做。哪怕知道你什么也听不懂，我也还是愿意和你说话。也许就是因为知道你什么都听不懂，所以我什么都可以和你说。你是愿意听的，对吗？”他说着，从公文包里拿出一袋狗粮，倒出一把放在黑狗面前。

“好好吃吧，这狗粮很贵的，”他严肃地说，“这可是我在多洛雷斯提到的那家店里买的。我和你说过多洛雷斯，对吗？”他弯腰继续温柔地抚摸着狗毛，没有料到大黑狗突然以火弩箭的速度跑开。他一时间有些惊愕。

大黑狗没过多久就又迈着轻盈的步子昂首挺胸地回来了。在昏暗的光线下，珀西没有注意到它的爪子上还残留着昂贵狗粮和泥土混合在一起的残渣。

“像克鲁克山看到斑斑一样。”他低声嘟哝着，伸手想继续摸摸它，可黑狗一偏脑袋，躲开了，还顺带着冲着公文包的方向响亮地吠了两声。

“还要吃——？”珀西伸进公文包的手有些迟疑，黑狗后退了两步，又冲着他吠叫了两声。珀西明白了它的意思，将手收回来。

“你竟然不爱吃……”他苦恼地说，挠挠脑袋，“那我下次给你买便宜点的？”他试探性地问道。

黑狗又响亮地吠叫了两声。

“——不吃狗粮？”珀西迟疑着问。

黑狗认真地看着他，走上前来用脑袋蹭蹭他的膝盖。

“所以你不用我喂？你是有主人的？”珀西说，心中感到一阵失落。他本来以为他们都是没有亲人、没有朋友的。潜意识里与大黑狗的同病相怜在这一刻彻底没有了存在的理由。这下好了，连一只狗都混的比他强……

“那你为什么不在家里待着？”珀西的口气有些责备。大黑狗呜嗷叫了一声，委屈地看着他。珀西和它对视了几秒。

“你一定是在家里过得不开心，是不是？”他几乎是脱口而出，连他自己都没有想到。

黑狗用脑袋亲热地蹭了蹭他，这让他感到很高兴。

“想要偷偷出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气？”他开玩笑似地问。黑狗听懂了一般，跳起来发出一声欢快的短吠，然后在珀西面前转着圈追逐着自己的尾巴尖。

珀西咧嘴露出一个笑容。他弯腰冲黑狗伸出友好的手，黑狗撒着欢跑过来，温热的气息扑在他的手心上，弄得他很痒。珀西在黑狗马上要舔到自己手的时候，站起来将手举高。黑狗用两只后腿站起来，差一点就够到了。珀西将手举到头顶，看着黑狗试图用后腿起跳够到他的手。

黑狗一次又一次无功而返，终于放弃了。它站在松软的绿草地上，用一双无辜的黑眼睛看着珀西。珀西又好气又好笑地将举高的手递到它面前。黑狗起初十分不屑，最终还是傲娇地扭过头，伸出舌头飞快地在他手心上象征性地舔了一下。

珀西和黑狗一齐坐在草地上，天空已经变成了黛青色。起初，他们一起感受着微风与片刻宁静。后来，珀西躺在草地上，一只手枕在脑后，一只手抚摸着黑狗热乎乎的脑袋。

“我今天刚刚知道，我最小的那个弟弟罗恩拿到了级长徽章，真是可喜可贺，”他煞有介事地说，“要知道，当上级长可是走上正途的第一步。这将会为他在魔法部任职奠定良好的基础——”

黑狗抬起脑袋，不耐烦地抖了抖毛。

“嘿，你应该提前跟我打声招呼！”珀西跳起来，冲黑狗喊道。话一出口，连他自己都愣了——你怎么能要求一只狗在抖擞毛之前和你打声招呼？

一定是他最近工作压力太大，对，一定是这样。珀西深吸了一口气，感觉到进入肺里的空气已经没有之前那么温暖了。天空已经彻底步入夜晚。他低头看了看那块有星星在表盘跳动的表。已经九点半了。

“我还要回趟部里，”他拍掉棕色长风衣上粘着的泥土和草屑，觉得这还不够，还不符合魔法部光辉威严的形象，于是他又拿魔杖施了个清洁咒，“我要回去准备明天晨会的材料。我想我们还会再见面的。你说呢？”他有点疲惫地说。

黑狗突然扑上来，咬住他的手腕。珀西没反应过来，一下子摔在了地上，眼镜也撞掉了。他用另一只手在地上摸索了半天，终于摸到了一只眼镜腿。他将那只镜腿拽过来，发现自己拿在手里的只有一个镜腿。

“你——”他看着依然咬住他手腕的黑狗，气得鼻子都要歪了。黑狗继续用那双无辜的灰眼睛看着他，发出一声呜咽，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手表，又抬头继续用无辜的眼神看着他。

“你对我的手表很感兴趣？”珀西惊讶地问，然后哭笑不得地看着黑狗赔罪一般将他眼镜残缺的部分叼到他面前，表功似地摇摇尾巴，“这可不行。这块表是我父母送给我的成人礼。”他下意识地回绝道。

紧接着，他沉默了。他想起了今天早上在电梯里和亚瑟遇到的尴尬场景。他想起了莫莉来他在伦敦的住处找过他，试图说服他回家去住；他想起了他当着莫莉的面将门重重地关上。他又想起了自己那已经勾勒出轮廓的宏伟蓝图……

哎呀，乱成一团的糟糕现实！如果他们能理解他，哪怕是一点点！为什么他们能理解比尔跑去埃及、留着长发？为什么他们能理解查理在罗马尼亚一心与龙相伴？为什么他们就不能理解他留在他们身边、一心想要干出一番事业的苦心？

可正如他刚刚下意识说的那样，他们毕竟是他的父母，毕竟是他的亲人……珀西 韦斯莱思绪混乱地站起来，施了一个修复咒。很快，已经破碎的眼镜在他面前修复如初。可不是所有的东西都能修复如初的……

“好了，我要回去了——我是说，我要回公寓去了，”他有点尴尬地解释，但黑狗用它欢快摇摆地尾巴表明了自己的立场，“我得给罗恩写封信，祝贺他当上级长。你知道，我必须要避开早晨的检查——我是说，罗恩越早收到这封信越好——”他微微脸红。

黑狗站在草地上，看着他心烦意乱地给自己的风衣施了个清洁咒，却差点把袖子给点着。好在，他也不是白拿了十二个优秀证书。半分钟以后，那个做事一板一眼、十足十工作狂属性的部长初级助理珀西 韦斯莱就又回来了。

“再见，大脚板。”他挥了挥手。黑狗摇摇尾巴，转身小跑，很快就消失在了茫茫夜色之中。

 

【尾声】

一九九八年六月，下着小雨、空气湿润的一天。

此时战争已经结束，一切都在陆续步入正轨。金斯莱被任命为了魔法部临时部长，麦格教授负责霍格沃茨的重建。洗心革面、痛改前非的珀西也得到了重用。这个工作狂在战后重建发挥着积极的作用，工作量几乎是其他人的三倍。

可珀西很清楚自己为什么会这么做。那些枯燥的工作似乎能在他身边形成一个保护圈将心中沉淀的巨大悲伤隔离在外，那些无聊的审判资料似乎能暂时填补上亲人离去留下的可怕空缺。

所以，他没日没夜地在部里加班。最后金斯莱看不下去了，给他放了一天假期。但珀西并不打算在这一天里闲着。对于现在的他来说，没有事情做的空闲时间就和秘密出没的蛇怪一样可怕。

于是，在这一天休息日，他回到伦敦的公寓里，打算把自己还放在这里的东西搬回家，把这处公寓退掉。他需要和家人在一起——特别是这种情况下。

在去公寓的路上，他又经过了那个公园。他这才想起来，自己似乎已经很久都没有看到那只叫做“大脚板”的大黑狗了。

他未加思考地改变了方向，走进了那片被树林环绕的绿地。等他走近了，他突然看到草地上有一个黑影。

“大脚板！”他欣喜地喊道。

黑狗动了动脑袋，但仍然趴在草地上，并没有像他想象中的那样扑上来给他一个热烈的拥抱。绿地那头有一个人叫了一声狗的名字，黑狗立刻站起来，小跑过去。

大脚板没有出现。只剩下珀西一人撑着伞站在草地边缘，望着那一人一狗的背影，很久，很久。

——The End——


End file.
